Communication
by pinkcat4569
Summary: No nonsense sheriff Emma is frustrated in her communications with her modernly challenged pirate. Silly, fluffy story set in Storybrooke after Killian and Emma are a couple. No mention of the spoilers that have happened in season 5.


Title: Communication

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen, innuendos

Description: Silly fluff between a modernly challenged pirate and his increasingly frustrated sheriff girlfriend.

Disclaimer: I write only for fun. I do not own these characters or Once Upon a Time.

Author's note: There is no definitive time for this. It's obviously after Emma and Hook are together. There is no mention of the major events in Season 5. They are in Storybrooke. 1127 words

Communication

Emma sighed and shook her head. She continued to stare at the moving dots on her phone, indicating someone was texting her. She growled. "Come on, come on," she muttered.

The dots had been moving for a long time.

" I know you have one good hand, but this is ridiculous." She growled louder and gave up. She pushed the 'Killian' button.

It took a moment for his smooth tones to greet her. "I was texting you, Love."

"You mean you were trying."

"Don't be rude, Swan. I do the best I can with one hand. The last time I tried to use the other, you got quite upset."

"That's because the phone I gave you had a big hole, suspiciously similar to the point of your hook."

"I admit I have a temper, Love."

Emma sighed. "What did you want, anyway?"

"I was attempting to invite you to lunch."

"Why didn't you just call?"

"While I do enjoy the melodious quality of your voice, Love, I miss seeing my clever turn of a phrase in print."

Emma rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. He was enough in love with himself as it was, she didn't need to bolster his ego by laughing at his 'turn of phase.' "I can't right now, Killian," she said. "I'm a bit swamped at work. I'll call you when I'm done."

"No need, Swan. I'll text.'

She groaned. "Don't bother. Stick to what you're good at." She regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. She could practically see his smirk through the phone.

"I'm quite good at many things, my dear Emma. I'm afraid you'll have to specify which one. All though I could venture a guess, though it is quite early for that, you naughty minx."

Emma felt the heat in her face. "That's not what... Ugh. I'm hanging up. Don't text me! I don't have time for your one finger conversations."

"Sw...," was all he managed to utter before she ended the call. She sighed and went back to her large amount of paperwork.

An hour went by and to Emma's surprise, Killian did not text her. She tried calling him but he didn't answer. She even resulted to a text herself as the time passed. "Where are you?" she wrote. " I'm hungry." She turned bright red. "For food," she texted quickly. "Food." She shook her head. His innuendos were catching.

She waited. No text arrived. She sighed. "Looks like I have to hunt down one frustrating pirate."

She had just reached the door and opened it, when something sailed thorough. She screamed. Immediately she heard laughter and scanned the street. She soon spotted a black clad, grinning pirate next to a chuckling archer. They were making a half-hearted attempt at hiding, especially since the thief of Sherwood still held the incriminating bow in his hands.

She screamed, "What the hell?"

Robin stopped laughing, the color drained from his face and he pointed at Killian. "His idea. I have to go," he said nervously. "Uh...Roland needs me and um, I do believe that Regina is calling." He grimaced at the pirate and moved quickly away.

"Coward," mumbled Killian as he moved across the street toward Emma.

"What the hell were you two doing?"

Killian smiled, walking past her and into the station. He pulled an arrow out of the wall. It had a rolled piece of paper attached. "Merely sticking to what I do best," he said, unrolling the parchment. He then winked at her. "One of them, of course."

He handed her the paper as she stared at him like he was an alien. "You are so weird," she finally said. She read the paper then looked at him with a mixture of shock and awe, plus some left over anger. "Seriously? You're inviting me to Granny's by shooting a message at me?"

He laughed. "It wasn't actually my idea to deliver it by arrow. Locksley was seated nearby at Granny's counter as I crafted the message. I believe his offer of the arrow was a joke, but it did have a certain...flair to it."

"You are insane," she said slowly. He only laughed. "Why would you even try this? I gave you a phone!"

"Which limits my skills of communication vastly, Swan. I am well versed in descriptive words and language. Merely speaking them, as excellent an orator as I am, is simply not enough."

She hung her head. "Why do I fight you?"

"I do not know, Love," he said with a cheeky grin. He peered over her shoulder to admire his penmanship. "I do have quite the lovely handwriting, do I not?"

She chuckled. "Yes, it's very pretty, and...cursive." Then her keen senses kicked in. "This Isn't ordinary ink."

"Of course not, Love. Your writing implements in this land are so pedestrian."

"What, you used a quill and ink well?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course, love."

She stared at him. "You actually have those?"

He nodded proudly. "Right here in my satchel."

Emma glanced down at his side. "I was so upset by the arrow I didn't even notice you had your man purse," she said with a teasing grin. "I'm surprised you like carrying it. I'd think it would kill your manly allure," she said with an eye roll.

Killian smirked. "I can make anything manly and sexy, Swan." He leaned in and whispered. "Remember the pearls?"

Her face turned red and she gulped. An image flashed inside her mind. White, glistening pearls dripped from between his teeth as he lounged across their bed. That had been quite a wild night.

She blinked herself back to reality as he stared at her, that damn proud smirk on his face. That's when she realized that she had begun fanning herself.

"Feeling suddenly flushed, are we, my love?"

She pushed passed him. "Seriously, Killian, stop shooting arrows at me, ice-picking phones, and causing general mayhem."

"Ooh, mayhem. I do like that word," he said, leering at her.

She sighed and shook her head, moving to the door. To his surprise, she closed it, then locked it. "Swan?"

She turned and pounced on him, kissing him fiercely.

He put his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. They kissed with passion, their hands fondling each other. Finally, Emma pulled back.

"I was...trying to send you...a message," she said through gasps. "I'm hungry," she purred.

Killian also struggled to catch his breath. "I gather that food can wait."

She smiled. "See Killian? You don't need quills and an archer to communicate with me." She put her arms around his neck, then began nibbling along it.

"Oh, I do admire how you communicate, Love," he said, pulling her into a searing hot kiss.

The End


End file.
